


酸酸甜甜就是你

by yinyuanwuweibing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyuanwuweibing/pseuds/yinyuanwuweibing
Summary: 某日JJC希望偶遇小霸刀的苍云发现自家霸刀和其他人开了房间在对排，于是就有了酸酸甜甜就是你的故事（？





	酸酸甜甜就是你

那么事情是怎么变成现在这样的呢。

一身未烬被扯得七零八乱，裤子亵裤散落在地，露出修长的双腿。方才还耀武扬威的小霸刀整个人被按在精致的雕花木门上动弹不得，身后之人在他腰侧敏感之处反复摩挲，把人折腾得浑身颤抖，最后还恶意的在那紧实的臀瓣掐揉了几下。  
“不是要听我喊哥哥的吗，现在怎么不出声了，嗯？”  
阿毛死死咬紧牙关一言不发，若非自己此时背对着晏殊，早就一个眼刀把背后为非作歹的苍云杀个千万遍。  
但是他不能说一句话。

窗外异常热闹，小贩吆喝的声音，侠士们在交易行附近杀价的声音，还有等待进入名剑大会的侠士们凑在一块闲聊打发时间的声音，都清晰的传入阿毛的耳中。  
所谓没人的地方，不过是避开长安城的禁军守卫，选在了名剑大会排队附近的小阁楼罢了。

真是信了这个老贼的邪！  
阿毛甚至不敢奋起反抗，他还在为自己躲开禁军守卫的精彩操作洋洋得意之时，就被晏殊一把揽过来扒了裤子摁在门上，动作那叫一个行云流水一气呵成。  
有些冰凉的指尖沾了不知从哪儿寻来的脂膏，强行逼近了那许久未经情事的后庭。阿毛一个激灵，双手死死扣住门上雕花的镂空处，听着外头守卫换岗离去的声音，才终于小声开口。

“别在这，我们去里头可不可以……”  
“不可，”晏殊的下巴抵在阿毛的颈窝，配合似的压低了自己的音量在阿毛的耳边一字一句说道，“若我们做完还没有被守卫发现的话，我就喊你哥哥，如何？”

外头的守卫换了岗，脚步声逐渐逼近。  
阿毛赶紧把骂人的话吞回肚子里，闭上眼睛放弃了挣扎。  
晏殊深知阿毛的理智只能支撑片刻，倘若到了二人都动情之时，能不能忍住不出声就另说了，他本意并非真让阿毛体验一场无声的情事，但如果就此收手，自己心头的无名火怎么也消不下去。思来想去，晏殊的一只手轻轻抚上阿毛有些干燥的唇畔，为了让对方张开紧闭的牙关以便自己的手指可以顺利进入，他反复轻碾着，终于在对方受不住这番骚扰准备张口就咬时，快速用二指掐住了那温热的舌尖。  
“含好了，扛不住的时候允许你咬我。”

晏殊的声音小的几不可闻，阿毛却听得一清二楚，他不敢真的用力咬下去，只在晏殊的手指留下了浅浅的牙印以示自己的愤怒之情。  
这微不足道的抗议反而取悦了晏殊，他抵在阿毛后穴处未曾离去的手指开始不紧不慢地做着扩张，光是这样简单的刺激，阿毛便有些遭不住，原本只是虚虚含着晏殊的手指，现下已经不自觉加大了咬着的力道，晏殊察觉到了这一变化，竟变本加厉地在那温热的口腔内搅弄起来。  
“呜……”  
阿毛说不了话也不敢说话，只能漏出细碎的气声，在晏殊听来像是快哭出来一般。

晏殊看不见阿毛的表情，却能从那已经发红的耳尖想象出他的此刻定是面色潮红死死忍耐，蒙上一层薄雾的双眸写满了不甘，泛红的眼角却又染了几分委屈的味道在里头。光是这么想着，晏殊已经有点想把人抱到一旁的软塌上，狠狠蹂躏一番，但他的目的尚未达到，若是被情欲轻易左右，可以说是懦夫行径了。  
被迫站着扩张的阿毛双腿已经开始打颤，习武之人顽强的定力却遭不住晏殊轻车熟路地开拓，他又不敢将身体所有的力量都压在门板上，一来怕弄出动静，二来怕门板承受不住二人的力量，于是他忍不住想开口讨饶。

“求求哩……唔……”  
阿毛口中说着含糊不清的求饶话语，门外的守卫无聊拿着兵器在地板上反复摩擦的声音刺激着阿毛的耳朵，他又惊又怕，几滴泪水就这么毫无防备的打在了晏殊的手背上，晏殊行动一滞，知道自己把人欺负惨了，此时提出什么无理的要求，这惊慌失措的小貂儿估计想也不会想的就应下。  
“那你回答我一个问题，答对了咱们就去里头做好不好？”  
明知是设好的圈套，阿毛还是忙不迭地点头。

“谁才是哥哥？”  
晏殊问话时，开拓的攻势竟变得更加猛烈，逼出阿毛一声细微的呜咽，晏殊抽回了在阿毛口中反复搅弄的手指。嘴上得了自由，阿毛深深吸了一口气，小声说出了晏殊最想听到的那个答案。  
“你是，”阿毛在听见这个问题的时候就摸透了晏殊的意图，“晏殊哥哥，我们去里头做吧……”  
这话被阿毛讲的一字一顿，听起来干巴巴的，但晏殊颇为受用，他抽出做着扩张的手指，将人抱到了屋内的一张软塌上。

到了软塌上，晏殊也不再说废话，他褪下身上的玄甲，一把拽住还有逃跑意图的阿毛，将人死死困在身下。  
“就算到了内屋，你动静太大门外的守卫还是会听见的。”  
阿毛瞪着晏殊，因为方才落下几滴泪，所以双眼还湿漉漉的，看起来没有什么威慑力，他张了张嘴，无声地骂了一句无耻老贼。  
无耻老贼正笑着替阿毛将眼角的泪水抹去，然后猝不及防地将自己那物埋入了那已经被充分开拓的后庭内，阿毛一个瑟缩，赶紧在惊叫出声前捂住了自己的嘴。  
或许是在这种随时可能会发现的地方偷欢过于令人紧张，晏殊觉着自己那物正被蜜肉紧紧的包裹起来，他低哼一声，掐着阿毛的双腿将其分的更开，随后往深处探去。  
“真紧，在这种地方做就让你这么兴奋吗？”

阿毛摇着头，已经被那个在他体内横冲直撞的东西折磨的无法思考，偏生晏殊彻底进入之后又开始不慌不忙起来，一下一下的撞击狠狠刺激着阿毛的每一寸神经，仿佛一定要逼迫他呻吟出声才肯罢休一般。  
“嗯……哈啊……呜……”  
在这反复的鞭笞之后，晏殊得愿以偿的听见了想听到的声音。

此时的阿毛有些来不及去想外头的守卫是否能听见屋内的声音了，因为晏殊的一只手已经握住了他那微微有了抬头之势的阳具上，习武之人的双手必定是带着练武留下的茧子，被这样的手一握，阿毛几乎要不争气地交待出来。  
“不……不要……”  
阿毛哀求般地拽着晏殊的小臂，晏殊知道阿毛现在定是被双重快感折腾的不知所措，决心出言逗弄几番再放过这个整日在自己面前皮的小霸刀。  
“我听说你晚些时候还约了清儒打剑霸是吗，我怕太早帮你解放，你待会儿没力气打了怎么办？”

——这说的都是什么胡话。  
结果说胡话的人不单没停下，还补刀似的又接上一句话。  
“我算了算，时间也快到了，你说他会不会就坐在这城墙外面等你，还心想着你怎么还没到？”

虽然知道晏殊是在唬他，但阿毛还是压低了自己的喘息声，方才好不容易止住的泪水，迫不及待地涌上，于是喘息变成了啜泣，而泪水染上了情欲的色彩，晏殊就这么居高临下地看着，下体的欲望忽然又肿胀了几分。  
“不逗你了，再喊句哥哥我听听，就让你解放如何？”  
阿毛的后穴已经被撑得满当当，而自己的那物在晏殊抚慰下逐渐挺立，在几乎要释放的时候被反手堵住了发泄口。阿毛不适地扭动着腰身，怎么也挣脱不了晏殊的控制，手指生生地在晏殊的小臂上留下几道浅红的抓痕。  
“哥……呜……好哥哥，放过我吧……”  
阿毛到最后已经没有力气发出更多的声音，连哭着讨饶都是轻轻地，听起来可怜又无助。晏殊被他这一声喊的率先缴了械，那些粘稠的液体就这么留在了甬道之内，这时晏殊松开了限制着阿毛那物的手，股股白浊就这么淅沥沥地弄脏了他的小腹。阿毛死死攥着晏殊的手终于肯放下来，他已经说不出话了，眼皮也不由自主地开始打架。  
晏殊俯身亲了亲阿毛的唇，从他的身体里退了出来，又翻身下塌在屋内搜寻了一番，最终翻出一件大氅，把还没从方才的情事中缓过来而蜷缩成一团的阿毛用大氅裹起来，将人往怀中一带，翻窗离开了这间小阁楼。


End file.
